Fabinafan1357's Story Challenge
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: Here's my entry to Fabinafan1357's challenge. Each chapter will be for a different word. Chapter 2: Big Time Rush!
1. Tree

**Here's my first entry to Fabinafan1357's Story Challenge. These will be short and to the point, and hopefully somewhat funny/entertaining.**

Tree

Alfie Lewis likes to climb trees. It's what he does. That is, when he's not pranking someone with Jerome. But when he's pranking with Jerome, he always seems to get in trouble and get all the blame.

Trees don't get Alfie in trouble. Well, there was that time he climbed a particularly high one and broke his leg from falling off. But other than that trees are pretty dependable.

Trees are where Alfie goes when he wants to be alone. Most people can't follow him to the top of a tree.

It's quiet up in the tops of trees. You can just sit there and think in peace for hours. And, if you pick the right tree, there's an amazing view.

One day, after a long day including being rejected by Amber (again), Alfie climbed up an oak tree right near Anubis House. Through an opening in the branches Alfie could see Patricia walking past by. She suddenly stopped, backtracked and addressed Alfie.

"Alfie?"

"Yea?"

"Why are you in a tree?"

"Why am I in a tree?"

"Yes."

"Because I can think better up here."

Instead of responding to that, Patricia kicked off her high healed boots and climbed up the tree in her socks.

"Are you okay?" Patricia asked in a soft tone.

It was odd for Alfie to hear Patricia speak in anything other than her usual sarcastic tone.

"Just…a lot on my mind." Alfie said while watching the sunset through the branches.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, nudging Alfie's shoulder.

"Not really."

So they sat their in a comfortable silence and watched the sun dip beneath the horizon. They didn't head back to Anubis House until a few hours after it had gotten dark.

From then on Alfie didn't climb alone. Every time he was upset or sad or even just bored, he would knock on Patricia's door and they would find a new tree to climb.


	2. Big Time Rush

**Hey. I'm back with the second chapter in this challenge. I'm sorry this took me awhile to post. I'm on a school trip in the Keys, studying swamp animal life. ****Not**** fun. Anyways here's the next word: Big Time Rush!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own House of Anubis**

Big Time Rush

Fabian Rutter really likes playing his guitar. Even more than he likes Nina. No, he takes that back. He definitelylikes Nina more. But don't you dare tell her that he likes her!

Anyways, Fabian likes to jam out on his guitar. It's fun, even if it makes his fingers bleed. Which is kind of annoying, because it gets blood all over his guitar.

Lately Fabian learned to play some Big Time Rush songs on his guitar. It's not that he actually likes Big Time Rush; on the contrary, he really hates it. A lot.

Why is he playing Big Time Rush songs then? Well, it all started last summer break. All summer long Fabian's little sister sat and watched Big Time Rush. When she wasn't watching it she blasted the music at full volume.

So now, Fabian has songs that he despises stuck in his head. But Fabian figured out a little trick. When he sings the songs they stop floating around in his head and bugging him. Of course, he doesn't want anyone to _hear_ him. To avoid that from happening he plays his guitar and sings the songs when no one else is in Anubis House but Trudy, who doesn't really care.

Fabian stays back every Saturday when the rest of his Housemates leave to play a game of football. He feels like he may be missing out on something, but he rather not risk bursting out Big Time Rush songs in front of Nina. Or Mick. Especially not Mick. Mick would make fun of him for months.

Today, Fabian is in a rush to break out his guitar. He was 'Stuck' trapped in his head and it's really getting annoying.

As soon as he's sure everyone has left he pulls his guitar out of its case and begins to strum.

"There are so many things that I never ever got to say, cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way." Fabina sings at the top of his lungs, glad to finally get it out of his system. He takes a deep breath to sing the next verse when his door flies open.

Nina stands in his doorway with her hand cupped over her ear. She looks up at Fabian and blushes, before moving her hand back to her side.

"Um, sorry. I was just…" She starts fishing for an excuse, but can't seem to find a suitable one.

"Eavesdropping?" Fabian says while raising an eyebrow.

Nina laughs nervously and begins twirling her hair around her finger.

"Well, I came back to get everyone some waters, and I heard singing coming from your room. I thought you were studying for our Biology exam. Why are you singing Big Time Rush songs?" Nina explains and then laughs a little.

"It's a long story…" Fabian trails off, not wanting to tell her.

"I'll trust you on that. Come on! Let's go to the field." She smiles and then turns to leave. "And bring your guitar! We could do with some live music."

For the first Saturday this year, Fabian joins his friends at the football field. And plays them some Big Time Rush.


End file.
